


A Soulmate is Found

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soulmates, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Victor tries to convince Yuuri that he is, in fact, his fated pair.  Yuuri decides to put it to the test and texts him, "If you can find me, you can take me."  Will Victor be up to the challenge?





	A Soulmate is Found

“You really believe that nonsense about fated pairs?” Yuuri scoffed. Yuuri and Victor sat at Minako’s bar together, celebrating after Yuuri’s silver at the Cup of China.

“Absolutely,” Victor held up his glass and used it to point at Yuuri. “Why do you think I can’t keep my hands off you?”

Yuuri laughed, “I thought it was because you were a pervert.” Minako snort laughed as she used a dishcloth to wipe the other end of the bar.

“Noooo. It’s because you are my fated person. I knew it in Sochi. Yuuuurii, admit that you are my soulmate,” Victor slurred, taking another sip of his cranberry vodka.

“You know I love you,” Yuuri shrugged. “But, I would need...two more drinks, at least, before I admit that you are my soulmate.” Yuuri was holding up three fingers.

“Minako...Yuuri needs two more drinks,” Victor raised up his hand, showing two fingers.

“You two are cut off,” Minako said, folding her towel, placing it on the counter, and giving it a pat.

“But Minako, he’s going to admit that we’re soulmates…” Victor pleaded.

“Everyone in Japan knows what you mean to Yuuri, Victor. He told everyone on live television that he loves you,” Minako sighed.

“But, but, it was in Japanese...what if the two drinks helps him tell me things in English?” Victor pulled on his jacket. Yuuri was resting his head on the bar. 

“Come on Yuuri,” Victor sighed in defeat. 

The night air began to rouse the drunk and very sleepy omega. Victor supported Yuuri as they walked the three blocks back to Yu-topia Katsuki. At home, they quietly slipped off their shoes and walked up the stairs to Victor’s room. Victor carefully opened the sliding door and crossed the room, dropping onto the bed. Makkachin appeared at the door, the tags on her collar jingled as she moved.

“Shhh, Makka,” Victor cooed.

“Yuuri, can you walk to your room?” Victor asked. He was shaking his arm up and down, trying to encourage his jacket to leave his body, as he lay in the middle of the bed.

“Uh, huh. See? I’m in my room,” Yuuri didn’t actually move at all. He was curled in a fetal position at the end of Victor’s bed.

“Oh, good,” Victor mumbled. Makkachin jumped up on the bed and curled up directly in between the couple.

“Victoru. Maybe Makkachin is your fated pair,” Yuuri giggled and reached out to pet the pup. Makkachin reacted to hearing her name by thumping her tail up and down on the bed.

“No, I know it’s you Yuuri. Even if I was a blind man, I could find you...in a...crowded...room,” Victor petered out and Yuuri could hear soft snoring. 

Yuuri sat up and looked at his coach sleeping peacefully. Moonlight streamed down on the bed, giving Victor an angelic countenance. Yuuri reached over and pushed his bangs out of his face. Then, he got up and grabbed a fleece blanket off of Victor’s couch. 

“Goodnight,” Yuuri said, smoothing the blanket over the sleeping form.

<<>>

The challenge started on a rather ordinary day at Ice Castle. The Rostelecom Cup had been a hot mess, but still Yuuri squeaked into the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri was stretched out on a foam mat in the corner. Victor gently pushed down on the omega’s back to help him improve the stretch.

“Victor, did you really mean it when you said you could find me if you were a blind man and I was in a crowded room?” Yuuri said thoughtfully, as he grabbed his heels and pulled.

“When did I say that?” Victor replied, then repositioned himself slightly, so that he could put more of his weight into helping Yuuri stretch.

“At Minako’s, you know, cranberry Vodka,” Yuuri said, looking back at his coach.

“Never mention cranberry Vodka again, Yuuri,” Victor said sternly, giving an extra little push. “I should have known it was an abomination to drink vodka with an American holiday flavor.” 

“Ow. Hey, let me up,” Yuuri said, as Victor released him. Yuuri sat up straight and shook out his legs. Then he turned and faced Victor, beginning a butterfly stretch. 

“I could, you know. I could find you, probably anywhere in Hatsetsu. Your scent attracts me,” Victor said matter of factly. “I remember now. You said it was because I’m a pervert, but I am convinced that we are soulmates or fated pairs, whatever you want to call it. It’s true.”

Yuuri stopped stretching and looked at Victor intently. 

“What if we test it,” Yuuri said evenly.

“You mean like a bet?” Victor replied.

“No, like an experiment. You know I care for you, right?” Yuuri said, reaching out and touching Victor’s face. Victor leaned into the touch, took his hand, and kissed his palm.

“I do,” Victor replied. If Yuuri had become Victor’s eros in Sochi, he became Victor’s agape in Moscow, when he put himself aside and sent Victor home to be with Makkachin. Victor knew that he could never leave Yuuri’s side. 

“Well, my next heat is right after Nationals. If you can find me, if this soulmate thing is real, there is no point in waiting anymore. Bond with me,” Yuuri said simply. Victor was astonished.

“We need to write a letter of consent and we need to tell your family. Is that okay?” Victor said, his mind racing. 

“Sure,” Yuuri shrugged.

<<>>

Preheat was the worst because your mind was still present enough to know that you felt like shit and wanted to do nothing but fuck. All afternoon Yuuri had felt like garbage. All of his clothes seemed itchy and hot. It was like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. _‘Victor, I hope that we are soulmates. Come find me and get me out of these clothes.’_ Yuuri thought, pulling out his phone. 

**Yuuri Cutesuki: Victor, if you can find me. You can take me.**

**Victor Sexyforov: On my way.**

Victor looked at his phone and smiled. He had been waiting for this for weeks. He knew he could do it. He pulled on a jacket and headed down the steps, jumping down the last three like a kid. 

“Vicchan, are you alright?” Toshia Katsuki called out, startled by Victor’s landing.

“I’m great Otousan, I’m going to go bond your son,” Victor said, running out the door.

“Ganbai Vicchan!” Toshia called, laughing. 

Victor stopped at Yu-topia’s gate. A breeze ruffled his silver hair as Victor closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Victor opened his eyes, smiled, and started walking.

Yuuri was near a shrine that he liked to visit before he left town for competitions. The shrine had about 20 acres of forested land next to it. The city had turned it into a sort of rustic Japanese garden and it had become an area where people liked to hike on the weekends. Yuuri had never taken Victor to the garden, so he decided that it was a sort of control for his experiment. The omega removed the glove on his right hand and rubbed his wrist on the trunk of a tree, scenting it. _‘I’ll leave you a few breadcrumbs, my love,’_ Yuuri thought. Every fifty meters or so, Yuuri would scent another tree or rock until he found a bench near the middle of the garden. Yuuri sat, unzipping his jacket down to his chest and unraveling his scarf, so that his neck was open to the air, just in case the clothes were stifling his scent.

Victor was already at the shrine after only ten minutes. His alpha was too excited and he feared that he would lose control when he found Yuuri. Victor opened up the maps app on his phone to see how far the heat hotel was from the shrine. Victor smiled. _‘Nice planning Yuuri,’_ Victor thought. It was only a block away.

Victor closed his eyes again, excitement shivered up through his core and filtered out to his limbs.

**Victor Sexyforov: I’m almost there.**

**Yuuri Cutesuki: Hurry.**

The alpha veered to the left of the shrine and entered the path to the garden.

“You’ve made it too easy darling,” Victor began to jog along the path. A few minutes later, Victor stopped. He could smell another alpha. For a minute, the unexpected scent disoriented him.

“Yuuri!” Victor called and then flat out ran to find his mate. Yuuri looked up from his phone and smiled at the disheveled alpha.

“You found me in less than 15 minutes!” Yuuri laughed. The omega had been timing him with the clock on his phone. Victor pulled him into a hug, rubbing his wrists up and down his back, scenting him.

“Sorry, Yuuri. I need to do this. There is another alpha nearby.” Victor unzipped Yuuri’s jacket desperately and pulled Yuuri’s face into his neck. The omega moaned. The sensations building in Yuuri’s body were overwhelming.

“Oh god, Victor. Let’s go.” Yuuri murmured into his ear. Victor agreed and took Yuuri’s hand.

Opening his phone, Yuuri checked in over the hotel’s app and clicked the button that would allow him to use his phone as a key to the door. This option allowed for emergency check-ins, but you had to have a consent letter on file with the hotel. Victor had taken care of that weeks ago.

“Room 207,” Yuuri handed Victor his phone.

“Got it,” Victor put the phone in his pocket.

As they left the garden, Victor hoisted Yuuri onto his back as the omega suddenly seemed to lose steam. They reached the hotel without incident. Victor was glad they were able to check in ahead of time. Yuuri’s scent was much stronger than it had been, even a few minutes ago. Sitting in the lobby might have been awkward.

“You’re heat is close my love,” Victor cooed. Yuuri snuggled into the silver haired man’s back. The smell of his hair was comforting somehow.

“It’s your fault. They say your soulmate can bring your heat faster,” Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder.

“Ah, so you admit that I’m your soulmate then,” Victor laughed.

“I do. You’re my fated person. Are you happy?” Yuuri sighed.

“Yes. I’ve never been happier. Are you happy?” Victor asked, stopping a moment as he fished the phone out of his pocket and tapped it on the panel above the door handle. It clicked.

“I’ll be happier when I can take off these clothes,” Yuuri mumbled. Victor opened the door.

“As you wish,” Victor replied.

Victor shut the door and deposited Yuuri directly onto the bed. Victor walked over to a closet that had shelves with several soft blankets, wrapped in plastic.

“Do you want some of these?” Victor asked, as he started to peel off layers of his clothing.

“Later. First, I need some release,” Yuuri said, panting. Victor climbed onto the bed and started undressing the omega. It was cold outside and Yuuri didn’t know how long he would be outdoors, so he was wearing several layers. Finally, Victor got his omega down to a long underwear shirt. He pushed his hand on Yuuri’s hot, bare skin, under the shirt. The omega arched into the cool touch and moaned. Victor added his other hand and pushed the offending clothing over the younger man’s ruffled black hair, discarding it onto the floor.

“Better?” The alpha teased.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed. The omega began to pull Victor’s shirt over his head in desperate movements. Yuuri plopped backward onto the pillow as he watched Victor discard the shirt and sink down between his legs, laying kisses on his chest and abdomen. The alpha could feel Yuuri’s cock, hot and twitching against his skin. He repositioned and took the entire length into his mouth. Yuuri shivered and arched.

“Fuck,” he cried. It was hard for Victor not to laugh as he sucked and drew his tongue up the underside of his lover’s length. Yuuri rarely swore and the alpha found it adorable when he did.

Three more pulls on his lover, with his tongue, and Yuuri came spectacularly. Victor closed his eyes and sucked him hard through the orgasm, until Yuuri started to push against his head.

“Too much,” the omega gasped. Victor came off of his lover with a pop and rested his chin on Yuuri’s left leg. The younger man propped himself on his two elbows and considered the alpha staring back at him.

“Thank you. That was nice. I’m ready for those blankets now,” Yuuri said calmly. Victor laughed and blew a raspberry on his thigh.

Victor took a shower and ordered food as Yuuri arranged their clothes and the soft blankets into a loose nest. Yuuri wasn’t into making elaborate nests the way some omega’s did. He just wanted it to smell like his mate and be soft and comfortable. He prefered fleece blankets, because they were lightweight and easy to wash. The colors of the blankets, that kind of thing, Yuuri didn’t care at all. 

“So, uh, Yuuri...anything you want me to do in particular?” Victor asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, you started off rather well.” Yuuri said, thoughtfully. Victor started laughing. “If I’m moaning in ecstasy, I guess keep doing that.” Yuuri shrugged and smoothed out the last bit of his nest before he looked up at the naked alpha, standing there, in all his glory, hard, and ready for action.

A wave of desire hit Yuuri in that instant and he reached for Victor’s hand, pulling him into the nest.

“How do you do that? Is this what it means to be a fated pair? Just seeing you, standing there, can make me like this?” Yuuri started to breath heavier. Slick began to drip down the inside of his thighs.

Victor captured Yuuri’s lips in his own. His hands began to explore in earnest. He was aware and listening for what touch made his omega catch his breath, what caress made him moan Victor’s name. The alpha was learning how to love his fated person.

Victor sucked and nipped on Yuuri’s nipple and the alpha watched as his omega closed his eyes and grabbed at the back of head, carding his fingers through his hair. He continued his exploration until the omega had reached his limit.

“Please...Vitya...please,” Yuuri gasped. Words were starting to fail the omega as desire clouded his thoughts.

Victor turned Yuuri onto his stomach. Yuuri’s instincts took control and he presented to his alpha beautifully. Somehow it took Victor by surprise. Yuuri never seemed to be a conventional kind of omega. He wasn’t terribly sentimental. He was practical and masculine. When he was emotional, it was behind closed doors. Realizing that fact, Victor was suddenly very touched. He was honored that Yuuri trusted him to be this unguarded, even in his heat state.

“I’ll always take care of you Yuuri,” Victor said, draping his body over his omega.

“You’re beautiful,” He breathed, laying kisses on his back. Victor sat up, kneeling, and lined up on his omega’s weeping hole. He ran his hand down Yuuri’s back and watched him shiver at the touch. The alpha pushed into his lover in one movement. Immediately, the omega came, shuddering.

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped. Victor and Yuuri moved in perfect harmony. Waves of pleasure washed over the omega building and building and then crashing down in sweet release. Victor kissed and sucked marks on his back and neck, claiming him, over and over again. When Victor could tell that Yuuri was nearing exhaustion, he finally let loose, cumming with a shudder. The alpha pulled out and pushed in deep releasing his breeding knot. Yuuri cried out.

“So full...Make me yours, Vitya…” At his words, Victor held the younger man tighter with his right arm, cradling him carefully. He licked the back of his omega’s neck, kissing, and nipping as Yuuri gasped under him.

“I love you moi krassavichik,” Victor cooed into Yuuri’s ear. The alpha laid down one more sweet, lingering kiss before biting his mate. Both of them came again and Yuuri cried out. Victor carefully pulled his lover to his chest so that they could rest on their sides. The younger man’s chest heaved and then settled as the alpha tenderly licked and kissed the new, perfect bond mark.

“I’m happy...Vitya. I’m happy that I am yours,” Yuuri said softly. The young omega could feel Victor’s warmth and love through their bond.

“I know. I can feel your happiness...it’s amazing,” Victor replied, smiling. He kissed his love again on the fresh bond and smiled at the shiver it sent through his omega.

  
_‘Mine…my fated one...’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is how they have each other named in their phones.
> 
> "moi krassavichik" means "my beauty". Thanks to kaiousei08 for the correction.
> 
> Please be sure to give feedback. 
> 
> I started adding all kinds of angst and then cut that in favor of smut. I hope you appreciate my decision. I'm aiming for 10 pages of each prompt.


End file.
